1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platform which produce electric power, more specific an oil or/and gas producing platform holding its own power plant on one of its upper decks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Productions of hydrocarbons (oil and gas) is normally done through concepts consisting of platforms either floating or standing on the seabed or by use of special purpose built ships.
Today power plants are positioned onshore with a fuel supply from a hydrocarbon source. This source could be either through a pipeline from a platform or it could be from a hydrocarbon storage facility nearby. The energy generated by the power plant is then transported across a power energy network to the end user.
One of the negative aspects of power plants using hydrocarbon fuel today is the CO2 outlets through the exhaust. Today it is known that CO2 gas influence the weather and temperature and thus a threat to the environment. The handing of CO2 has become an expensive and difficult task to clean before the exhaust fumes can be let out into the air. Furthermore, it is very expensive to transport hydrocarbons from an oil producing facility offshore to an onshore facility either through permanent pipelines or by vessel and thus contribute considerably to the cost of producing electric power using hydrocarbons.